


Best Dream Ever

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the best dream ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dream Ever

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Harry Potter was dreaming. He had to be. There was no other explanation for the situation he was currently in. Why else would he have a naked and horny Draco Malfoy in his bed? Sure, it was a fantasy of him, but it would never actually happen. Therefore this was a dream.

Of course this fact wouldn’t stop Harry from enjoying himself. He’d been having some mild fantasies about the blond Slytherin for a few weeks now and this was the first time Draco had shown up in his dreams. Harry was definitely going to take advantage of this. He could worry about his sanity later. Because it was crazy for him to want Draco like he did.

Harry stood at the foot of the large be for a moment and watched Draco stroking his hard cock. Harry realized after a short time that he was still fully clothed and he wondered why. As soon as the thought registered all of his clothing faded away into nothingness. He smiled, dreams were fun. He decided, just for the heck of it, that he would rather have the bed covered in black silk, instead of the red currently there, and an instant later the sheets turned black. 

Draco watched Harry with a predatory look in his eyes, completely oblivious to Harry’s manipulation of the scene around him. Harry decided to stop playing around and get down to business, just in case he woke up soon and missed the best part of this dream. He walked around to the side of the bed, Draco’s eyes following him as he moved.

Harry climbed onto the bed and draped himself on top of the other man. Draco moved his hands to circle around Harry’s waist as the brunet pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. While they kissed Draco rocked his hips against Harry’s, causing them both to moan. Harry moved from kissing Draco’s mouth to kissing and biting on his neck and collar bone.

Draco moaned again as Harry moved lower, lavishing attention on the blond’s nipples on the way. Harry reached the other man’s weeping erection and swiped his tongue across the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Harry looked up at Draco as he bobbed his head. Draco groaned loudly and closed his eyes, tossing his head back in what harry assumed was pleasure. Harry smiled around his mouthful and continued his ministrations for a few minutes.

Eventually Harry stopped what he was doing and moved back up Draco’s body, stopping to give a quick bite to one of the blond’s nipples. Draco’s hands roamed freely over Harry’s body as they shared another mind blowing kiss.Harry moved a leg between Draco’s and pushed the other man’s legs apart, coming to rest between them. Harry paused, not sure if he need to prepare Draco in a dream. “Now, Potter,” Draco moaned. Harry smiled and entered the Slytherin slowly, reveling in the tightness and heat.

Harry started up a brutal pace as Draco practically panted beneath him. The brunet moved a hand between their bodies and stroked Draco’s cock in time with his thrusts. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and just hoped that Draco would come first. As soon as he had the thought Draco orgasmed. Harry moaned loudly at the wonderful contractions of the blond’s passage and followed him into orgasm.

Harry lay limply against Draco, smiling happily. He loved dreaming.


End file.
